Splatt
Splatt the dryosaurus is a major character in the Astrosaurs Academy series. He is one of Damona's Darlings along with Damona and Netta, the only male member of the team, but is on friendly terms with Teggs, Blink and Dutch. Personality Splatt is a nimble little dinosaur who is easily frightened of anything bigger than he is, and dislikes fighting. However, his speed allows him to help his team and flee from danger. While insecure at times, Splatt can also be very brave when he chooses to be. He also is a bit of a trickster and likes playing jokes on rival teams, but these jokes are never intended to be harmful. He doesn't especially like taking orders and has an excitable mind. Splatt especially likes to annoy Blink. Biography Splatt accidentally put the cadets in real danger when he swiped Teggs's team's campsite in Destination: Danger!, later causing Lord Slyme and his T. rexes to sniff out the cadets. Splatt saved the day, though, by helping Netta get the cadets to safety. His biggest role is in Terror Underground! where he was the first dinosaur to see the giant spiders. He also helped Sergeant Snoop capture Doctor Finkle and Bomp in Contest Carnage!, and was the only Darling never to be enslaved by the carnotaurus. In Jungle Horror!, Splatt was one of the academy cadets Commodore Kallos sent out from the academy to blow up Teggs and his friends, along with Netta, although Kallos didn't tell either of them about the deadly power of his splatter-gun, but lied to the cadets and said that it was only for a harmless training mission. When Splatt caught up with them, Damona and Dutch showed him that the paintball guns were dangerous using an attacking swamp-monster, and the horrified Splatt sided with them, rallying the cadets to fight Kallos and her gang of impostors. He aided the cadets in saving Ick, Wick, and Honko when their jet-canoe sank, helped Blink evacuate the area when training robots malfunctioned, and first suggested that the rash of "accidents" was a plot to sabotage Stefano Spielsaur's film in Deadly Drama!. He later disarmed the treacherous ludodactylus Lenswing and personally destroyed the spy's edited movie. In Christmas Crisis! he helped Damona find a giant Christmas tree in Endodon. What Splatt didn't know was that the tree was inhabited by a hive of vicious frosticons and their leader, King Scorpo. He later helped battle the monsters and send them back in their tree. When he failed his exam in Space Kidnap!, Splatt was worried that he would be unable to graduate from school and would have to stay behind a year. Desperate for a good grade, he was taken advantage of by Flippin and Hex, two cleaners who were working for Commodore Kallos, who had escaped from prison. The two spies told him that they could fix his grades if he agreed to shut down security robots for them in return. However, Splatt realized that cheating was wrong and went to ask Flippin and Hex to change his score back. They kidnapped him and Teggs as well, holding the two cadets prisoner. Splatt confessed to cheating and Teggs told him that he had been very brave to admit when he was wrong. The two evil cleaners forced the dryosaurus to disable security robots so that they could enter the cave where Admiral Rosso was held captive. Kallos appeared and revealed herself as the mastermind behind the plot to kidnap the cadets of the Academy for brainwashing by the Carnivore Crime Cartel. Splatt escaped from her and freed Admiral Rosso, who captured Kallos and her gang. The usually cowardly Splatt, genuinely sorry for his earlier bad behaviour, bravely agreed to follow Teggs into space to put things right. With his help, Teggs managed to stop the Crime Cartel and free the other cadets. Rosso, impressed by Splatt's apology and later bravery, persuaded Commander Gruff to allow him to graduate with the other cadets while his test score returned to normal. Adult Life After graduating from the Astrosaurs Academy, Splatt became an officer in the DSS Supply Fleet, helping to give food and cargo to planets in emergency situations. As a Supply Fleet member, Splatt was present during the rediscovery of garga-weeds, rare plants that regenerate when eaten. He is first seen in the Astrosaurs series at the end of Earth Attack! with Netta and Damona, showing Teggs garga-weeds and happily celebrating the defeat of the evil velociraptor General Loki. Trivia * Splatt is a Dryosaurus altus, a small herbivorous dinosaur. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Astrosaurs Academy Category: Heroes (Astrosaurs Academy) Category:Herbivores Category:DSS employees Category:Heroes Category:Astrosaur cadets Category:IOTMs